Ep. 47: The Limits of Betrayal
is the forty-seventh episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is also the first part of the two-part final battle with Basco ta Jolokia, which concludes with The Fated Showdown. Sypnosis Sally seeks refuge with the Gokaigers when Basco turns on her. Plot With all the Greater Powers claimed, the Gokaigers discuss their course of action in regards to dealing with Basco and retrieving the five Greater Powers he previously stole. With the Free Joker hidden from radar, Marvelous (reluctantly) decides to simply call him on his Mobilate. Basco answers from Earth, where he has been waiting for the call. He offers to allow the crew to decide where and when to have the final confrontation, but when Marvelous suggests the next day, Basco declares that they should go at it there and then, and unleashes two Giant Pseudo-Lifeforms, Goldroid Geronpa and Sunroid Solar. GokaiOh and GoZyuJin are formed to take on the creatures, and after a short battle Kanzen GokaiOh is formed which destroyes the two lifeforms. On the top of the building from which they had been observing, Basco suddenly appears to turn on Sally. With no more Pseudo-Lifeforms left and having burned his bridges with the Zangyack, Basco knows he's out of options and tells Sally she is no longer of use to him before shooting her several times before escaping. The Gokaigers are shocked and rush down with Marvelous, remembering how he himself was betrayed by Basco, decides to take her aboard the Galleon. On board, Ahim treats Sally for her injuries while Don and Gai attempt to speak to her with monkey-talk. Joe talks to Marvelous in the crow's nest, telling him that this is obviously a trap set by Basco. Marvelous tells Joe that, even if Basco turning against Sally earlier was an act, sooner or later he will betray her for real and tells Joe that he intends to kick Sally out once she's recovered. Joe tells Marvelous that despite his tough-guy act he's taken aboard a former Zangyack, a thief, an engineer who can't fight, a princess and a Earthling and doesn't think he'll turn Sally away. Regardless, Joe promises his support no matter what. On Earth, Basco waits to make his move with it being revealed that, after giving her a charm necklace as a gift, he did indeed shoot Sally to get her aboard the Galleon so she could steal the treasure chest containing the Ranger Keys. As he waits, Basco wonders if Sally will remain loyal to him. In the middle of the night, Sally wakes up and prepares to steal the treasure chest. Before she does, however, she remembers how the pirates cared for her and treated her injuries. Despite this, she takes the chest anyway and heads down to Earth to meet with Basco. As the sun rises, Sally approaches Basco but starts to get conflicted feelings again remembering how he shot her. Suddenly the Gokaigers called out; having expected this they replaced the chest with an empty fake and followed her to Basco's location. Luka tells Basco that he overdid it with the shooting of Sally, as she would have died from her injuries if they hadn't treated her. Basco points out that if he hadn't shot her that seriously they wouldn't have taken her aboard. Marvelous asks Sally if she can really trust Basco, while the others tell him that Sally can't be that happy with him, but Basco retorts that following him makes Sally happy, even if that involves getting hurt. He then tries to lure Sally over to him with a banana, however Sally realizes that Basco cannot be trusted to remain loyal towards her and joins Marvelous and the others. Marvelous gloats that this is what to expect when you betray everyone, thinking they've now got the advantage over Basco. However Basco laughs, having fully expected this. He congratulates Sally for unknowingly following his true plan... to get the Gokaigers away from the Galleon and better still, now she's going to help him finish off Marvelous. Basco pulls out a switch and presses it, causing the necklace Sally is wearing to start beeping. Marvelous is horrified as the truth hits him... the necklace is a bomb! He quickly tries to get the necklace off Sally, but it's too late... the bomb explodes, destroying Sally and seriously injuring Marvelous, leaving him unconscious. The other pirates are shocked by Basco's thoroughly evil actions, and vow to take him down. Basco shifts into his monster form and invites them to try. Transforming, the five Gokaigers battle Basco who is just as strong as ever. Calling upon the powers of the Dairangers, the Pirates use their Chi attacks but Basco manages to counter them all. The five then try using the Hurricaneger ninja for the Kage no Mai attack, but Basco beats them back and the Gokaigers then use the powers of the Gingaman and Black Knight. Calling upon the Lights of Ginga, the Gokaigers use the final attack but Basco swats them away before unleashing his own attack on the five, knocking them all out. As thunder rumbles in the sky, Basco knows he's won and decides to claim his prize. On the Galleon, Navi tries to get in contact with the Gokaigers to find out what's happened when Basco enters the room. Navi is horrified, and Basco tells Navi that no one is coming to save him and brandishes the Gokaiger Ranger Keys. As Navi tells Basco to leave, Basco puts the robotic parrot in his place by knocking her to the floor and stepping on her. Adding the Gokaiger Ranger Keys to the chest, he remarks that he has everything he needs to find the greatest treasure... the Greater Powers, the Ranger Keys, the Galleon and Navi. His plan having worked perfectly, Basco sits in Marvelous's chair and revels in his ultimate victory. On Earth, as the thunder roars, the defeated pirates lie unconscious, having lost everything... Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in The Limits of Betrayal: **Gokai Red - N/A **Gokai Blue - TenmaRanger, HurricaneBlue, GingaBlue **Gokai Yellow - KirinRanger, HurricaneYellow, GingaYellow **Gokai Green - ShishiRanger, KabutoRaiger, GingaGreen **Gokai Pink - HououRanger, KuwagaRaiger, GingaPink **Gokai Silver - KibaRanger, Shurikenger, Black Knight *This is the second episode where the Gokaigers transform into the Dairangers without Marvelous (the first being episode 5). **This Gokai Change is similar to the Dairanger formation in Ep. 21: The Birth of a Mythical Chi Beast, where KibaRanger leads the other four Dairangers after Ryo (RyuuRanger) becomes captured by the Gorma. *Like the Geki-Rin Juken Change from episode 42, this episode features a special Gingaman Gokai Change by having Gai use the Black Knight Key alongside the main Gokaigers (excluding Marvelous) as Gingamen. Even though Black Knight was not an official Sixth Ranger, he was still the Gingamen's Sixth Hero; likewise this may refer to how Hyuuga was the original choice to be GingaRed prior to the events that lead to his brother Ryouma becoming the Ranger and Hyuuga becoming the second Black Knight. Episode 47 - Dairanger Change.jpg|Dairanger Episode 47 - Hurricaneger Change.jpg|Hurricaneger, Gouraiger, & Shurikenger Gokai Change Gingaman Ep 47.png|Gingaman Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Fourze episode 19, Steel Dragon, Unmatched. *This episode marks the death of Sally. *After the previous episode started promoting the next Sentai, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, with a trailer at the end of the episode, a new trailer was used at the end of this episode's initial broadcast. This second trailer features the Go-Busters fighting untransformed, giving the first clear look at the footsoldiers of this series. Also, while the first trailer ended with a still image of the team, this trailer ends with Katsuhiro Suzuki (Hiromu Sakurada/Red Buster) addressing the audience, with his co-stars beside him. *As Basco watches the Gokaigers take down his droids, he supposes that he let them gather too many Greater Powers. Ironically, the Greater Powers used in this particular battle are the Dekarangers (Deka GokaiOh) and Magirangers' (Magi GokaiOh), both of which were granted to the Gokaigers a while before Basco actually arrived on Earth and learned of the Greater Powers' existence. Kanzen GokaiOh is also used, which involves the Greater Power of the Gokaigers themselves, whose existence was not known by Basco, being used in conjunction with the Go-Ongers' Greater Power, which was granted only shortly after Basco's first encounter with the Gokaigers. **Also, there is the fact that Gai's personal Robo, GouJyuJin, is made from the Greater Powers of the Zyurangers, Timerangers, and Abarangers. *Final appearance of Kanzen GokaiOh. *When Basco sits in Marvelous' chair, he notes in his possession 34 Greater Powers (along with all the Ranger Keys, Gokai Galleon, and Navi). From this, it can be assumed that Basco never found that the Gokaigers had their own Greater Power which they discovered in Ep. 38: The Power to Seize Dreams. *Archive audio from their fight with Basco in this episode will be used to represent Joe, Don, Ahim and Gai as they are struck by Gaisorg in 4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!! Battle1: Who is the Strongest in History!?. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Volume 12 features episodes 47-51: Ep. 47: The Limits of Betrayal, Ep. 48: The Fated Showdown, Ep. 49: The Greatest Treasure in the Universe, Ep. 50: The Day of Battle, and Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates. It was released on June 21, 2012. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-kai.html Gokaiger DVD Vol 12.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 12, DVD cover GokaiVol12-BRCover.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 12, Blu-ray cover References External Links *Episode 47 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa